Roxo
by MAR2811
Summary: Capítulo 7: Os sentidos – o sétimo, o oitavo, o nono, todos os seus sentidos de agente especial não se pronunciaram, à altura, quanto aos níveis de criminalidade daquele casal; mas o seu sexto sentido, feminino, desprezou de imediato e profundamente o amarelo esquisito daquele cabelo curto...
1. Voltar a casa

**NCIS LA ou Investigação Criminal LA não me pertence, nem qualquer das suas personagens… naturalmente.**

**Qual será o equivalente português para «fluffy»? Bem, seja lá qual for o equivalente, era essa a meta... ;)**

* * *

- _Roxo_ -

Apesar de voltar apenas para o Monty em cada regresso a casa – um "apenas" que ele não costumava reconhecer nesses regressos a casa – ele adorava voltar. Tinha uma sensação de conforto, de paz, de possibilidade de uma ausência da luta constante em que vivia… É claro que ele adorava o seu trabalho. Adorava a adrenalina que ele lhe trazia, adorava aquela sensação secreta de ser um ser humano especial quando ajudava a salvar o mundo… às vezes, adorava-o pelo sentimento de redenção que lhe trazia. Não raras vezes, encontrava-se perdido em memórias teimosas, lembrava como disparou sobre o próprio pai, o homem que lhe deu a vida, como disparou sobre o próprio pai, o bêbado violento e agressor, o primeiro que ameaçou tirar-lhe a vida. Anos e anos de palavras das assistentes sociais, dos psicólogos, dos professores e de uma ou outra família de acolhimento com mais respeito pela condição humana, repetindo que lhe era ausente qualquer responsabilidade ou culpa no sucedido, não calavam a voz que vivia dentro dele, relembrando o que _ela_ dissera.

Lembra, por vezes, o dia em que um dos colegas de um centro de acolhimento – com uma história de vida não muito diferente – o chamou à atenção pelo que ele considerou de «dramatiquices», alegando que "vida é vida". A partir daí, disfarçou… e disfarça. Afinal, talvez seja mesmo um exagero; não teve família, mas isso já passou; convive com a morte de outros (de vítimas também), mas já se habituou; vive com a vida por um fio, constantemente, mas isso são ossos do ofício; sobrevive diariamente ao agonizante medo de perder _todos_ os que o rodeiam, mas … não vai fazer dramas exagerados… Pois…

Hoje em dia, adora ainda mais o seu trabalho, porque o trabalho significa encontrá-la. Apesar disso, o regresso a casa continuou, durante muito tempo, a parecer-lhe um regresso a um templo só seu. O que ele não esperava era sentir tão diferente este regresso a casa… este regresso a casa, após esta última missão. Tinham vivido vários dias como marido e mulher e a palavra «casa» começou, dentro dele, a ser composta por elementos tão distintos. «Casa» passou a ser menos silêncio e mais tecno em altos decibéis, menos organização e mais confusão, menos lado direito e mais lado esquerdo, menos uma cadeira vazia do outro lado da mesa e mais um pequeno-almoço acompanhado de estranhos (e…"fisicamente perturbadores") gemidos de prazer pelas simples panquecas com chocolate… menos um corpo morno, em piloto automático, no final do dia e mais – **muito mais** – um corpo quente, vibrando e sempre no limite entre as palavras certas e as excessivas, entre os gestos justificáveis e os gestos impossíveis de retirar ou desfazer.

Ao regressar, envolvido num desconforto nauseante, com o incómodo de ter o que não tem, com a certeza de sentir e mentir, com a frustração de fugir e querer ficar, encontra um pequeno – pequenino – sorriso, quando começa a arrumar as suas roupas.

Roxo.

Como é possível?! Roxo.

* * *

Tinha esta dor de barriga de primeiro dia de escola, tinha um tremor nas pernas debilitante, sentia até as mãos húmidas, dos suores do nervosismo – tudo porque estava prestes a bater naquela porta, numa hora estranha, num dia assim…

Honestamente, achou que ele cederia. Achou que ele iria a casa dela e não ela à dele, achou que ele chegaria com um sorriso lindo nos lábios, um olhar de quem pede desculpa, um jeito de menino acanhado, que nunca é convidado, encolhendo os ombros e esperando que ela abrisse completamente a porta… mas não aconteceu. Durante a primeira hora, imaginou de que forma se fingiria chateada, incomodada e surpreendida antes de o deixar entrar. (Ele entraria apenas por pura educação e mera falta de alternativa.)

Com a segunda hora, começou a achar que não precisaria ser tão dura. Já na terceira hora, questionou tudo o que lera nos seus olhos durante a missão e sentiu o coração bem apertadinho e todo o ar fugir dos pulmões. Na quarta hora, decidiu que era Kensi Blye e uma Blye não se engana, raramente tem dúvidas e, se ele não resolve, ela trata do assunto.

Mas, em frente à porta dele, aparece o medo.

Medo.

Como é possível?! Medo.

* * *

O Monty precisou ir à rua e, apesar do adiantado da hora e do estranho frio que se fazia sentir, ele cedeu. Não esperava encontrá-la no regresso a casa, mas foi tão bom, tão espetacularmente _bom_, isso ter acontecido.

Hesitante, em frente à porta dele, não batia. Levantou a mão fechada duas ou três vezes, mas nunca bateu. Também não deu meia volta e foi embora.

Por muito grande que fosse a sua curiosidade, a sua capacidade para controlar o seu pequeno companheiro não foi suficiente. Monty pareceu condoer-se da situação de Kensi, ou então, já a adorava tanto quanto o seu mestre. Correu para ela, despertando-a dos seus pensamentos. Quando os viu, ela usou a euforia daquele adorável cachorro e deu-lhe atenção, aproveitando para procurar uma razão para estar ali. De repente, todas as que tinha ensaiado desapareceram.

Mas ele não perguntou.

Simplesmente sorriu, abriu a porta e convidou-a a entrar. (Lindo.)

Aproximou-se dela e, sem palavras, conduziu-a para o interior da sua sala. Levou-a até ao sofá, fê-la sentar e deu-lhe uma manta. Com o seu jeito bem-humorado e relaxado, brincou com ela, alegando que o Monty tinha "roubado" a manta no mercado de rua semanas antes, obrigando-o, não só a pagar bem mais por ela, como também a investir o seu charme na tarefa de acalmar a linda vendedora. O adjetivo não lhe agradou, mas viu bem como ele a olhava de soslaio, tentando ler a sua reação, por isso, fingiu não ligar. Mas logo de seguida, ele não conseguiu evitar adoçar o seu incessante discurso, explicando que o Monty só roubara a manta para ela, para que ficasse bem confortável e viesse visitá-los muitas vezes, simplesmente porque ela já _o_ enfeitiçara.

Tudo isto era o que ela precisava e era o que ele queria dar-lhe, por ela ter cedido primeiro. Afinal, não tivesse sido o Monty a "exigir" aquela voltinha na rua e tinha ele feito a viagem até casa dela, para ficar, provavelmente, parado à sua porta.

Ele foi à cozinha e trouxe uma caixa de doces. Apresentou-lhe o «cronut». Depois, sentou-se ao seu lado esquerdo e puxou para ele parte da manta, tornando claro que não tinha outra e que teriam que partilhar.

Na ausência das palavras certas (e ainda sem conseguir explicar aquela viagem, naquela hora, até àquela porta), os pensamentos dela corriam sem calma ou vislumbre de qualquer conclusão. Na verdade, nem sabia bem o que acontecia no programa que a televisão exibia. Sabia apenas que queria estar ali, mas que razões expor para justificar essa vontade era a dúvida que a atormentava. E lutava, lutava mesmo com os seus desejos, as suas vontades, as suas razões… enfim, com a verdade. E crescia o medo, o medo de que, de repente, ele a questionasse, como ainda não havia feito. Por isso, achou que era melhor sair e esperava conseguir fazê-lo evitando todas as questões.

Moveu-se um pouco e encarou-o.

Dormia.

Aparentemente, ele aceitara o inevitável e resolvera apenas viver o que tanto queria viver. E a ele faltou-lhe apenas a coragem de a envolver nos seus braços, deixando ainda, entre eles, uma pequena distância física, naquele sofá, sob aquela manta.

Ela não repetia, por hábito, as tolices românticas que falam de borboletas no estômago, mas, naquele momento, parecia que o seu cérebro (com toda a sua razão) lhe pregava uma partida e imaginou isso mesmo – mil borboletas em completos rodopios. Sentiu-se feliz. Sentiu-se feliz e em vantagem, afinal ele dormia e ela estava desperta; afinal, ao acordar, ninguém saberia quem tinha feito o quê; afinal, na madrugada, todos os gatos e todos os atos são pardos; afinal, Justin e Melissa, na madrugada, _destruíram sucessivas distâncias_ e as manhãs que se seguiram nunca identificaram culpados. Foi então a sua vez de exterminar aquela distância e, ao aproximar-se, o seu parceiro foi bem igual à personagem anteriormente criada, o Deeks foi o Justin, idêntico na reação. Depressa os braços dele a envolveram e rodou um pouco, virando todo o peito (e o coração) para ela, puxando-a para si. E era exatamente ali que ela queria estar – ela ou Melissa ou Tracy ou Kiki ou Fern (_ali_).

Se ela deu o primeiro passo, aproximando-se, não lhe foi difícil fazer todos os passos seguintes – bem mais assertivos. Voltou-se, abraçou-a e puxou-a para si. Disfarçava, pois não estava mesmo a dormir. Mas só disfarçava isso. Estava feliz – _ali_.

Haviam regressado a casa.

* * *

**3x22 é um dos meus episódios preferidos e, às vezes, pergunto-me quais terão sido as _sucessivas distâncias _destruídas por Justin e Melissa… acredito que existiram algumas… ;)**


	2. Guerra Mundial III

**Ok, em primeiro lugar, este capítulo parece em nada estar relacionado com o anterior e, na verdade, não está. Não está no momento, mas estará. Pelo menos esse é o plano. Mas sabem como é, por vezes, a vida real e o universo intrometem-se e o que era uma linha reta entre a partida e a meta transforma-se num percurso de obstáculos, com altos e baixos, montanhas, túneis e mares profundos (provavelmente com grandes tubarões) para atravessarmos. Por isso, juro apenas dar o meu melhor. ;)**

**Em segundo lugar, NCIS LA ou Investigação Criminal LA não me pertence, nem qualquer das suas personagens… obviamente.**

**Teceiramente… em terceiro lugar, espero que gostem do segundo capítulo de «Roxo».**

* * *

(Vários meses mais tarde…)

2 semanas, 14 dias, 336 horas, 20160 minutos… ele olhou o relógio e teve a certeza de que era exatamente esse o tempo que passara desde que fora surpreendido, ao entrar no ginásio, encontrando-a em acelerados exercícios, após o seu regresso. Não o visitara, não o avisara, já não lhe ligava há alguns dias e nem a Hetty, nem a Nell, nem mesmo o Eric (independentemente dos jogos de palavras e estratégias interrogativas que o Deeks usasse com ele) lhe deram informações sobre ela. Mas nada disso cruzou o seu pensamento. Ao vê-la, sentiu a força de um soco no peito, o ar desaparecer dos pulmões e a voz ficar presa algures dentro dele. Mas apesar deste choque e das lágrimas que começavam a ganhar terreno nele (fazendo-se quase perceber), sentiu-se profundamente inteiro. Inteiro como não se sentia há muito tempo, inteiro como não tinha memória de se sentir. Ela estava de volta, estava viva e fisicamente bem, capaz dos exercícios no ginásio, no ginásio deles – estava de volta à equipa, de volta a ele, de volta a casa. Ele imaginou cada passo até ela, imaginou como os seus braços circulariam a cintura dela, como a puxaria para ele, fazendo os seus corpos colarem, como iria reavivar as memórias de _raios de sol e pólvora_ e, por fim, como a beijaria (prendendo entre os seus, os lábios macios dela)… mas não fez nada. Enquanto os seus pensamentos rodopiavam em todas estas ações, o seu corpo congelara qualquer movimento, como se os músculos desconfiassem profundamente das retinas.

Ela estava convencida de que fora a dúvida que a fizera sentir aquele profundo medo dele. Até hoje não entende como consegue não ter medo de quase nada, mas tem tanto medo dele e, ao mesmo tempo e sem qualquer hesitação, tem a certeza de que ele nunca, nunca lhe fará qualquer mal intencional. Achou mesmo que a dúvida a afastara e impedira de ligar, avisar, visitar… Sabia que o encontraria, mas não imaginava como tudo se iria desenrolar. Ao vê-lo, apenas pensou «_não é dúvida, é culpa_».

O que ele pensara, ela fez. Correu para ele, abraçou-o e sussurrou pedidos de desculpa e agradecimentos – pede desculpa por não ter ligado, por não ter avisado, por não ter aparecido à sua porta de imediato, diz obrigada por estar ali, por ser paciente, por ser ele, por ser incrivelmente ele… E beijaram-se, esperando que nem Sam, nem Callen, nem Nell, nem Eric, (e particularmente) nem Hetty ou Granger os vissem.

Mas depois… depois de se verem obrigados a um afastamento, depois de toda a equipa cumprimentar e brindar o seu regresso, depois de todas as reuniões com Hetty e Granger para resumir aquilo que palavras nunca descrevem verdadeiramente, depois de garantir a todos que estava bem, depois das despedidas positivas que eram acompanhadas por felizes «_até amanhã_», depois do dia no centro de operações ter terminado e, curiosamente, depois de ela não ter já mais desculpas para o prolongar, falaram.

Falaram e ele partiu. Ela partiu-o, não foi mais inteiro. Queria tempo, espaço, reclusão, não justificou, não explicou, nem mesmo lhe pediu que fosse paciente, não lhe pediu nada. Sem entender, mas detetando que havia algo para entender, algo mais do que as sombras pesadas de uma missão como esta, não teve a força que outrora demonstrara para argumentar com ela. Convenceu-se de que tudo ficaria bem, de que seria melhor dar-lhe o tempo, o espaço, a reclusão… Não seria ele a quebrar o gelo fino que existe debaixo dos pés de ambos.

Mas naquela manhã, passados que estavam 20160 minutos, 336 horas, 14 dias e 2 semanas, o seu ânimo parece ter já experimentado todas as versões possíveis – confiante, esperançoso, receoso, assustado, frustrado, deprimido e profundamente zangado.

Entrou no centro de operações tentando disfarçar a irritação que sentia. Respirou fundo e tentou convencer-se de que não tinha qualquer direito a fazer cobranças. Enfurecia-se cada vez mais com o jeito dela (como nunca antes), um jeito que retomou com toda a equipa (e com ele também); a petulância, a vontade de mostrar como é melhor que ele em todo e qualquer pormenor, esta recente distância do toque, da verdade, da partilha, do afeto, a dureza, a altivez, a seriedade… a aborrecida seriedade… Foi a melhor no curso de _troca o passo_, foi a primeira do grupo a terminar a prova dos _três vinténs_, ninguém teve melhores resultados que ela na famosa _caça aos gambuzinos_, mostrou uma performance de elite na batalha de _grãos de areia_… Repetia estas conversas, estes discursos, como se eles não tivessem já ultrapassado esta dinâmica. Repetia este comportamento e, em certas alturas, ele achava até que ela o intensificava. Os momentos de silêncio dele cresciam surpreendentemente e os incessantes discursos dela faziam-se notar de forma cada vez mais repisada. Às vezes, ele respondia na mesma medida, isto é, com piadas e provocações que nunca eram tão verdadeiras e genuínas como antigamente – não porque a relação deles mudara no dia em que ela partira, mas porque algo nela mudara, no dia em que voltou. E a ele não lhe era difícil detetar as razões deste comportamento, ela queria resgatar o cenário antigo dos seus dias, afastar-se do presente e apagar o último capítulo da sua história, queria voltar a tratá-lo como um forasteiro – como um estranho… Mas enquanto não houvesse uma razão – e ele estava certo de que nenhuma razão seria suficiente – esta história de amor seria eterna. E se ele já lutara tanto, então valeria mais morrer lutando do que desistir.

Com a certeza de que não era mais um intruso; de que, seguramente, entre eles não existia a distância do mundo mas sim um mundo de razões para se aproximarem; de que devia caminhar lentamente, mas ainda assim, caminhar e não parar; entrou confiante na sala que a sua equipa partilhava com todas as outras e, com um sorriso forçado de orelha a orelha (que em todo o caso não tinha reflexo verdadeiro no olhar), ofereceu calorosos bons dias a todos. De relance, trocaram um olhar em que ele parecia questionar se aquele dia seria o dia em que ela lhe daria o merecido tempo.

Mais uma vez, desviou o olhar, querendo negá-lo.

Mas ele vira algo diferente ali… Raiva?

Ela ficou furiosa com o que parecia ser um ar de triunfo naquela manhã. Nos olhos dele vira em doze manhãs diferentes, doze vezes o pedido de mais – mais explicações, mais palavras, mais proximidade, mais respostas… Mas naquela manhã, só conseguia lembrar bem como durante todos os dias – sem exceção – algum tempo antes, ele tinha este comportamento de menino-criança, de quem não tem nada a justificar, de quem não se compromete, de quem nunca é responsável pelas palavras que escolhe. Repetia piropos, elogios rasgados, usava as princesas, as deusas, as interjeições excessivas, mas tudo eram palavras ocas. Talvez não tenha sentido ou razão, não tenha verdade. E chega olhando-a nos olhos, fazendo exigências, mesmo depois de um início de dia assim. Em doze manhãs diferentes de trabalho desde que voltara, doze vezes tomara o caminho mais impróprio, confuso e longo para o centro de operações – aquele que passava pela praia (dele). Nunca o encontrara, até àquela manhã, conversando entusiasmado com uma tipa quase despida, quase no colo dele, quase falando-lhe ao ouvido, com as mãos quase presas nos seus cabelos… quase. Mas ele não estava quase a rir, quase em narrações persistentes, quase a exibir o tronco nu, quase a usar o Monty como motivo de conversa… Não, não era quase… era completamente.

E, ao contrário do que acontecera em cenários semelhantes – ou piores – ela não estava capaz de se conter. A dinâmica tinha mesmo mudado e, embora parte da sua razão gritasse que estava em dívida e não em posição de questionar, outra parte argumentava assertivamente que os erros de ambos eram diferentes, a razão dela era apenas a culpa e o respeito que outro ser humano, outra história lhe mereciam ainda (apesar de tudo) e a razão dele era o desejo rápido e frio de uma manhã de praia.

Quase, quase não se conteve, quase exigiu a chave do coração dele para entrar de microscópio em punho e analisar todas as células de sentido e razão, quase deu início à terceira guerra mundial, quase! Não fora a Hetty chamá-la para a última reunião sobre a complicada missão que enfrentara e não teria sido quase, teria sido completamente.

Ele sabia que algo estava profundamente estranho, algo era agonizantemente diferente – mais ainda do que nos últimos 20160 minutos. Resolveu dar um passo sob o gelo fino e encontrar força para argumentar com ela. Esperou então o fim da reunião dela com a Hetty, o Granger e o outro agente que com eles partilhava essas más memórias. Na conclusão da reunião ele achou encontrar a conclusão do mistério que tinha em mãos – a porta abriu-se enquanto Granger saía e ele viu Kensi num abraço sentido com o tipo que quase tinha as mãos demasiado baixas nas costas dela, que quase encostava os lábios no pescoço dela, que quase colava o peito ao peito dela, que não era quase o Sabatino, era completamente.

Terceira guerra mundial…


	3. Um mero agente

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**NCIS LA e as suas personagens não me pertencem e, desta vez, uso como empréstimo (que agora devolvo) algumas palavras dos comentários de Catsa123 e Bea The Monster – só para dizer «Obrigada» (e porque essas palavras tiveram um sítio certo para ficar…). ;)**

* * *

Ela questionou-se sobre o que mais seria necessário para esclarecer os instintos deste homem.

Na missão que forçosamente partilharam, os olhares dele que corriam todo o corpo dela, os falsamente acidentais toques e encostos, as palavras veladas, os elogios entediantes, os cuidados absurdos e até mesmo, o nervosismo que ele, por vezes, não conseguira esconder foram construindo uma pequenina fogueira dentro dela, fizeram o seu sangue ir fervendo lentamente, levaram-lhe o estômago a sobressaltos e reviravoltas, deixaram-na a tremer por inquietação… Enfim, calores e tremores num corpo em reboliço provocado pela raiva (nunca, infalivelmente nunca, provocado por qualquer sombra de paixão), calores e tremores que a pouco e pouco consumiram a calma, a paciência e, inacreditavelmente, o profissionalismo de Kensi Marie Blye.

Num dia em que ambos ficaram sozinhos no abrigo, porque os restantes elementos estavam numa ação de reconhecimento e o Granger (que aliás nunca estivera naquele local com ela… nunca…) estava – estando mesmo e oficialmente estando – em Los Angeles, ele passou o derradeiro limite de tolerância de uma Blye. E foi aquela palavra, dissesse-o ela ou não, foi especificamente aquela palavra que despoletou o ponto final imposto por Kensi.

O Sabatino entendeu que seria capaz de dobrar esta mulher com aqueles lábios que apenas sorriem no lado direito, dando-lhe um aspeto terrivelmente fabricado e disfuncional; com aquele cabelo espesso e enrijecido, que parecia ir até rasgar a pele da mão de qualquer mulher; com aqueles olhos melancolicamente quadrados, que transmitiam a tristeza de uma alma meramente geométrica; com aquele senso de humor amarelo, trespassado e desusado, que tinha como eco o idiótico e infeliz silêncio da ausência da gargalhada ou do suspense ou da surpresa ou da admiração (um senso de humor que resultava em nada); com queles elogios sem fundo, ocos, que nem deixavam sombra na memória dela, nem sopravam qualquer brisa metafórica na sua pele ou no seu corpo… nada, absolutamente nada se produzia nela com as tentativas deste indivíduo.

Nesse dia, achou ele graça a questionar determinados motivos de "uma mulher como ela" (oh meu Deus… a originalidade de dizer a uma mulher «uma mulher como tu» faz sombra a qualquer outro elogio?!… e daí… talvez não…)… Enfim, a inexplicável autoconfiança do Sabatino conduziram-no ao infeliz erro de questionar Kensi sobre (nas palavras dele) «o absurdo de ter como parceiro um mero detetive esgadelhado». Mmmh, mmmh! Foi aquela palavra: _mero_.

Ela avançou na direção deste agente da CIA e derrubou-o da cadeira, fazendo-o cair surpreendido no chão. Depressa se colocou de joelhos junto dele e encostou a sua amiga afiada ao pequeno pescoço daquele homem, olhando-o com a raiva que habitualmente direcionava aos agressores, terroristas e assassinos que perseguiam, e assertivamente dizendo-lhe «A minha resposta para ti foi, é e será eternamente "não"! Para ou eu paro-te!».

E assim, o Sabatino parou.

O Sabatino parou durante toda a missão, mas mais tarde, regressado que estava ao solo americano, pareceu ter ganho um novo e desarrazoado fôlego e, no final daquela reunião, foi-se chegando a uma despedida acompanhada de um abraço, fazendo-se ignobilmente valer das difíceis lembranças que passaram a partilhar após aquela secreta missão. Mas a Kensi pensou, a certa altura, que estaria a empinar ridiculamente o rabo no seu local de trabalho, que estaria a adotar uma atitude pouco saudável na forma como encolhia o abdómen, que estaria a demonstrar pouca sensibilidade na falta de força que impunha aos seus braços, que estaria a contorcer em demasia o seu nariz, como se exibindo o desconforto que lhe provocava e a cautela que lhe exigia aquele abraço. Assim, ela tentava afastar-se educadamente e ele tentava aproximar-se disfarçadamente.

Ele não se afastou, mas foi afastado. Foi afastado e talvez tenha finalmente aprendido que ninguém se mete com a equipa da Hetty Lange. Mais uma vez, foi surpreendido no exato momento em que o Deeks irrompe pela sala e com um primeiro soco carregadinho de adrenalina (e ciúmes, vá…) o derruba sobre a mesa, levando-o ao chão com o segundo soco, só para que começasse a ficar em boa medida este acerto de contas.

Surpreendida, a Kensi não conseguiu encontrar uma única palavra perante aquele cenário e menos ainda, perante o cenário seguinte. O Deeks olhou-a firmemente nos olhos e caminhou para ela, lendo-lhe nas expressões a certeza que ela sentiu de que ele não seria travado. Aproximando-se ainda mais, segurou a sua cintura e, num milésimo de segundo, trocaram um olhar em que ela, telepaticamente, lhe gritou «usjshxilavaicmhsifkyatwkididjsufkshsu! Só podes estar a brincar comigo!» De nada serviu, pois em nada reprimiu o seu plano: levantou-a (sempre com cuidado) e lançou-a sobre o ombro esquerdo, pegando-a como se fosse uma miúda. Retirando-a daquela sala, levou-a até ao sofá onde ambos partilhavam incontáveis memórias de olhares que corriam o corpo um do outro, toques e encostos propositadamente acidentais, palavras sinceras, elogios provocantes, cuidados e preocupações agonizantes e até mesmo, momentos de nervosismo que eles, por vezes, vivenciavam, ao se encontrarem demasiado próximos. Deitou-a naquele sofá, aproximou-se do ouvido dela e sussurrou-lhe duas palavras.

Com estas duas simples palavras, os olhos dela abriram exponencialmente, sentiu uma enorme fogueira dentro dela e o seu sangue ferver de forma incontrolável, mas, simultaneamente, sentiu uma brisa mais que metafórica percorrer toda a sua pele, provocando-lhe reconhecíveis calafrios. Enfim, tremores e calores infalivelmente provocados por paixão, porque afinal, tudo se produzia nela com qualquer palavra pronunciada pelo seu detetive…

Ele regressou então, à sala onde o frustrado agente secreto se recompunha e, fechando a porta, preparou-se para continuar a terceira guerra mundial. Entretanto, toda a algazarra trouxe em demanda de respostas um Callen alarmado, um Sam vigilante, uma Nell desassossegada, um Granger maçado e um Eric inegavelmente amedrontado. Já a Hetty, sem surpresas e com a sua habitual calma, interpôs-se entre o grupo e a porta da sala onde discutiam os dois cavaleiros, armados de fúrias, frustrações e orgulhos vencidos. A experiente senhora foi, dessa vez e só dessa vez, um pouco menos enigmática. Questionou os seus agentes mais velhos sobre a conclusão da tarefa que lhes havia dado – verificar os travões do carro que usam – já que ali nada havia a travar, aconselhando-os a convidar o diretor, que já tivera, em tempos, problemas com os ditos travões. O Callen olhou a Hetty parecendo questioná-la, mas Sam (entendendo e concordando), chamou-o para que se retirassem, convidando o Granger com um sorrisinho sarcástico. O seu parceiro cedeu e o diretor pensou que estava demasiado fatigado para lidar com uma confusão caseira que seguramente a Hetty resolveria e, lá no fundo, este Sabatino sempre o irritou… bastante até. Voltando-se para os jovens génios da equipa, a sempre certa Hetty aconselhou a Nell a lembrar Kensi da reunião que teriam em breves minutos, para iniciar o novo caso e afastou-se, mas não sem antes "resolver" aquela situação. Pediu ao Sr. Beale que fosse ao interior daquela sala e acalmasse o detetive, vendo se o convidado precisava de algo.

C'um caneco!

O Eric perdeu toda a cor do rosto, como se o sangue lhe tivesse fugido do corpo e o coração lhe tivesse caído aos pés e a Nell olhou-o com dó e apreensão. Enquanto a Hetty se fastava, o duo ouviu-a cantar baixinho as suas últimas palavras.

_«Se um Sabatino irrita muita gente, um Sabatino atrevido irrita muito mais…»_

No final das contas, não foi assim tão fisicamente ameaçador para o Eric entrar naquela sala. No tempo em que ficaram sós, o rejeitado Sabatino garantiu, de forma imprudente, que insistira com a Kensi, mas terminou contando como ela apresentara a sua amiga, a Miss Faca, ao seu pescoço. Ao sair, o orgulhoso agente lembrou ao detetive que mesmo que ele não fosse "concorrência", isso não significava que o Deeks não a tivesse com outros homens. Aliás, ele não poderia esperar outra coisa com "uma mulher como aquela".

O detetive não se irritou com o mal-intencionado comentário, sussurrando para si próprio palavras bem mais originais – "Wonder Woman", pois tinha a certeza da veracidade das palavras que lhe dissera ao ouvido. Quando a Nell chegou junto da donzela disputada, encontrou-a perdida em pensamentos imperturbáveis (mas com um sorriso nos lábios). A kensi ouvia repetidamente as palavras dele dentro dela.

_És minha._

* * *

_**;)**_


	4. A missão

**NCIS:LA e as suas personagens não me pertence… claro. Só os pedi emprestados para este quarto capítulo (quase tirado a ferros..., por isso, espero não estragar nada e devolver intacto ;) ).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Nem assobios, nem apitos, nem código morse, nem sinais de fogo ecoaram ou se fizeram notar pelos corredores daquele edifício. O Eric estava ainda, consideravelmente abalado pela missão que lhe havia sido dada e, na verdade, os agentes foram avisados de forma mais eficaz…

A Nell obrigou-se a quebrar a bolha invisível que envolvia a Kensi num mundo só dela (ou só _deles_), quando a encontrou ainda no sofá onde ele a deixara, de olhar fixo no nada, provavelmente pensando em tudo. A agente de campo assegurou à amiga que estava bem e compôs rapidamente a sua máscara, levantando-se e enfrentando a expressão de dúvida da Nell com um olhar determinado e feroz. Juntas subiram as escadas para discutir os detalhes de um próximo caso, enquanto a analista refletia sobre as implicações que o mesmo poderia vir a ter na ferocidade desta mulher e na sua capacidade de estar "bem".

Kensi subiu as escadas na expectativa de que este próximo mistério a obrigasse a focar a sua atenção na resolução de problemas de outros, para poder mais facilmente ignorar o seu; esperando que a investigação consumisse a sua e energia, para que (talvez) pudesse evitar as horas sem dormir e em que lutava com as imagens dos olhos dele, que todas as manhãs pareciam implorar-lhe o fim daquele impasse; esperando que o novo caso os obrigasse a trabalhar mais em equipa e menos em parceria, dando-lhe pretextos para evitar conversas sobre missões no estrangeiro, manhãs de surf no mar, homens da guerra ou mulheres da praia… Se tivesse sido honesta consigo mesma, teria reconhecido que o seu corpo e seu coração queriam tudo menos esta distância que a razão a levava a desejar. Ela soube ler claramente as duas simples palavras que ele lhe dissera, pelo que realmente significavam, já que esse era um significado que estava cravado dentro dela também – ela queria-o dela, sem qualquer dúvida, tal como ele a queria dele. E de tal forma que todo o seu corpo doía pela ausência dos braços fortes dele em volta da sua cintura, juntando com toda a firmeza os seus corpos num abraço quente e doce; todo o seu corpo doía pela distância em que vivia (embora dolorosamente perto) do calor do corpo dele, que outrora lhe dera a certeza de uma segurança e conforto que lhe haviam sido, por muito tempo, desconhecidos; o corpo dela doía pelo desejo de sentir os lábios dele – doces, quentes e firmes- acariciando toda a sua pele interminavelmente; o corpo dela doía cada vez que ele a chamava sem usar diminutivos, alcunhas ou nomes carinhosos, pela frieza daquele contacto tão afastado daquilo que eram _eles_… e ela queria pertencer completamente ao significado desta pequena palavra de quatro letras – _eles_… Mas se aquele não lhe pareceu o momento para o desejo, para o conforto, para a pertença, escolheu confiar no profissionalismo e nos cuidados da Hetty, que sempre soubera o momento certo para os separar e, provavelmente, já planeava essa separação, depois do que se sucedera.

Os agentes mais velhos da equipa foram alertados e aparentemente, alarmados pela Hetty – versão robot – de que deveriam agir no sentido de reunir toda a equipa junto do Eric e da Nell. "Pedra, tesoura ou papel" foi o jogo escolhido por ambos para decidir quem iria falar com o Deeks e quis o destino que a missão coubesse ao Sam. O Callen apenas se surpreendeu pela celeridade com que o seu parceiro cumpriu tal incumbência e caminhou lado a lado com o detetive até à sala onde os restantes membros da equipa se encontravam, sem, ao que parecia, ter recorrido à força física…

Aliás, quando o Sam chegara junto do Deeks, este irrompera num discurso incessante, o que surpreendera o ex-agente da marinha. Não é que o detetive não fosse habitualmente o extremo oposto de alguém parco em palavras, mas raramente as suas divagações revelavam o que sentia e o que pensava. Dessa vez (e surpreendentemente com o Sam), as palavras que não escolhia, mas que lhe fugiam dos lábios, eram reveladoras.

_«Deeks», o Sam chamara cautelosamente._

_«Sei o que vais dizer. Eu fiz errado. Fiz de menos, falei de menos e agora… fiz demais e… ahhh… falei demais.», o detetive confessara._

_«Deeks…» o agente tentara interromper sem sucesso._

_«Não pensei, sabes?! É porque não temos estas respostas que somos diferentes. Eu não sou assim. Eu não sou como… E sei que ela detestou… É claro que a miss "fera" detestou… e com razão. Porque é que não pensei…» ele dissera sem ainda ter encarado o colega de equipa… o amigo. Mas o Sam conhecia esta história melhor do que alguém poderia pensar e interrompera-o._

_«Pensaste demasiado, na verdade.»_

_Pela primeira vez desde que o agente sénior encontrara o detetive no ginásio, este encarara-o com um ar interrogativo, deixando-o continuar._

_«Todos notámos que a Kensi está estranha, diferente, e todos gostaríamos de saber o motivo. Já ninguém suporta esta atitude dela… ou achaste que não reparámos? Mas a única coisa que sabemos com toda a certeza, e para isso não precisámos de investigações aqui ou ali, de análise de dados ou do QI elevadíssimo da Nell, é quem é a Kensi. E todos temos toda a confiança nesse conhecimento.»_

_Naquele momento, o detetive respirou fundo e olhou o chão. Mas o seu conselheiro não terminara._

_«E tu sabes… sabes tudo o que precisas saber.»_

_De facto, os detalhes dos eventos passados não eram importantes. Ele sabia mesmo o que ela sentia e até imaginava o que ela pensava e do que tinha medo… mas doía-lhe esta sensação (que em nada lhe era estranha) de não ser suficiente. Ainda assim, olhara o homem ao seu lado, tentando demonstrar que entendera a mensagem: com altos e baixos, lados solar e lunar, missões difíceis e impossíveis, histórias de família e histórias de amor, todos eles se conhecem profundamente, e ele até já vira a alma dela._

_«Obrigado Sam.»_

_«Vamos Deeks.»_

_Dirigiram-se então, à sala de reuniões, para receber as surpresas que o trabalho preparara em segredo (e misteriosamente em conjunto com o destino… e com a toda poderosa Hetty)…_

A Hetty olhou o detetive com um ar deleitado e engenhoso e o Deeks pensou que talvez, talvez também ela se deixasse irritar pelo Sabatino e lhe tivessem parecido bem as lembranças que o agente levaria com ele da cidade de Los Angeles, pois não lhe havia dito nada e, ao que tudo indicava, não iria fazê-lo. Pouco sabia o elemento da equipa que se dizia, por graça, o preferido da chefe, pois se à experiente espiã Hetty não lhe agradava o elemento da CIA, o ar suspeito com que recebera a sua equipa tinha mais razões do que as que estes eficientes investigadores mentalmente calcularam, enquanto esperaram a apresentação do caso.

Todos os seis elementos desta equipa maravilha entraram a bordo desta aventura, todos sabiam que os maus da fita encontrariam mil e uma formas de colocar os mais mirabolantes obstáculos no seu caminho, mas todos estavam, naquele momento, engaiolados na ignorância das peripécias e surpresas orquestradas pela pequena grande mulher que os comandava. Os acontecimentos dos últimos meses haviam rasgado os poucos tecidos intactos do coração desta agente empenhada e vivida, que não vivera para ela, mas sempre para a missão. Os acontecimentos dos últimos meses haviam feito nódoas negras na alma desta guerreira surpreendente, nódoas que ela sabia serem para sempre. Esta equipa era "a equipa" e ela estava convencida de que seria a última que formaria e aquela à qual deixaria o seu legado – estes homens e mulheres seriam os seus herdeiros, aqueles que "a continuariam" na história da vida das gentes. Por isso, a sua verdadeira última missão seria claramente a de os conduzir àquela felicidade, aquela que até dói sentir.

Longe dessa felicidade estava a sua mais feroz agente, que não encarara o Deeks quando o viu entrar, fixando os olhos no ecrã e evitando a assustadora tarefa de o olhar e ver o quão furioso e desiludido ele estaria com ela. É óbvio que ele a olhou, não queria, mas era-lhe inevitável. Rapidamente, os olhos dele percorreram todo o seu corpo e analisaram a sua postura. Com toda a adrenalina do que acontecera momentos antes, nem conseguiu registar na memória cada movimento dos seus músculos com a exatidão de que gostaria. Ou então, o hábito que enraizara de que não é suficientemente capaz leva-o constantemente a achar que faz tudo errado. De repente, não se lembra como pegara nela, como a colocara no sofá, como se aproximara do seu ouvido e questionou-se se a teria magoado (às vezes, parecia convencido de que um dia não conseguiria evitar transformar-se num monstro). E magoar aquela mulher seria claramente a última das suas tragédias, nem consegue imaginar a ferida que provocaria nele feri-la, ainda que minimamente.

A Hetty interrompeu estes pensamentos iniciando a exposição da missão. Aparentemente, um grupo terrorista de Castia planeava usar um navio de cruzeiro de uma empresa sediada na cidade dos anjos para escapar do país, levando com eles um protótipo secreto, que permitiria criar bombas de reduzidas dimensões e impactos dramáticos. Os agentes teriam que embarcar na Baía de São Pedro e investigar os passageiros para descobrir estes terroristas, recuperando o protótipo e evitando danos.

A Nell foi, de seguida, a mensageira da primeira surpresa da missão, explicando como se transformariam para enfrentar estes inimigos, quando, com um simples toque do Eric no seu teclado, surgiram repentinamente, no gigante ecrã da sala, imagens "do Justin e da Melissa".

Dizer que o coração da morena presente na sala pulou, rodopiou e cresceu dentro do seu peito, como se fosse obrigá-la a correr para o apanhar, é dizer quase nada sobre o que ela sentiu aquando da explosão de pixéis que compunham não só uma imagem, mas um conjunto de memórias que haviam já entranhado a sua pele, memórias de momentos que a obrigaram a aceitar tudo o que havia mudado nela. Na imagem, o sorriso dele, que tão francamente alcançava o seu olhar, voltado que estava para ela, forçou-a a recordar a primeira manhã que acordaram naquela casa.

_Ela estava no centro da cama, os lençóis beges que a cobriam no início da noite estavam inacreditavelmente enrolados no seu corpo e apresentavam uma infinidade de rugas, fruto de uma noite em que debatera com a insónia mais persistente dos últimos anos da sua vida. Olhou o pequeno sofá no lado oposto do quarto, esperando encontrá-lo a dormir, com a coberta retirada da cama, exibindo os caracóis loiros na enorme almofada de algodão e sem ter movido um único músculo, tal como o tinha visto nas espreitadelas a que nessa madrugada havia recorrido duas ou três vezes (ou mais), tentando chamar o sono e o sonho também. O momento da noite anterior, junto à cama, havia sido bastante embaraçador e nenhum dos dois soubera o que dizer ou o que fazer até ao instante em que ele decidira divagar sobre o colossal tamanho da cama e sobre as vantagens da poupança de energia e proteção do ambiente na opção pelo calor humano; e ainda, sobre a possibilidade de partilharem o despertador e… e ela pegara uma almofada e a coberta e dirigia-se ao sofá, quando ele, em duas passadas apressadas, a alcançara, pegara os objetos, dizendo que ela ficaria com o sofá no dia seguinte, porque a massagista sexy dele o havia aconselhado a experimentar superfícies mais duras. No entanto, quando ela acordou, não o encontrou no sofá e levantou-se rapidamente, sem reparar que o Deeks apenas mudara de lugar dentro do quarto. Para uma agente secreta de elite, altamente treinada e capaz, talvez se deixasse envolver demasiado pelas réstias de sono do despertar, ou talvez se deixasse embrulhar de forma demasiado rápida pelo conforto do cenário em que se haviam instalado, ou talvez se deixasse misturar repentinamente pelo doce aroma de uma companhia e de um combate à solidão, ou talvez a razão deste lapso dela fosse apenas uma (e dali em diante, provavelmente, sempre apenas uma e a mesma) e talvez essa razão se chamasse Deeks. Sim, um lapso chamado Deeks foi o que lhe aconteceu; ao levantar-se, não o viu no chão, ao fundo da cama, onde havia reposicionado coberta e almofada, e tropeçou nos seus pés, tendo caído direta em cima dele, peito contra peito e rosto lado a lado. A reação imediata dela foi congelar, não movendo um único músculo. Já ele… ele apresentou reflexos de um verdadeiro felino selvagem… envolveu o braço direito protetivamente na cintura dela e, enquanto rodava o seu corpo – e o dela em conjunto – para a direita, retirou debaixo da almofada, com a mão esquerda, a sua arma, que apontou rapidamente à porta do quarto e em seguida, à janela, até perceber que estavam apenas os dois… apenas e sós. Aí, ele olhou uma parceira embaraçadíssima e incapaz de proferir uma palavra e disse-lhe assertivamente: «a partir de hoje, partilharemos a cama, princesa»._

Eric terminou a doce memória de Kensi, explicando que os perfis do Justin e da Melissa estariam intactos, pois os terroristas russos que os descobriram na missão anterior não haviam tido tempo de passar a informação adiante. O que ele não explicou foi que dissera a Hetty que facilmente criaria outras personagens para a agente e o detetive, mas esta recusou, insistindo que se retomassem a Melissa e o Justin.

Já Callen… Callen acabaria por ser o mais surpreendido nesta missão. A Hetty escolheu ser ela mesma a informar a sua equipa de que o Sam entraria no navio como funcionário da empresa de cruzeiros, já que havia a suspeita de que os terroristas pudessem ter tramado a fuga com um dos funcionários. Callen foi informado de que encontraria um elemento da CIA no porto de São Pedro, e que esse elemento trabalharia com ele nesta missão, à paisana, pois esta seria uma missão conjunta.

"Qual é a nossa história Hetty?", perguntou o agente sénior, profundamente frustrado, enquanto aquela que tinha todas as respostas já se ausentava.

"Tudo é uma história de amor, Sr. Callen!"

* * *

;)


	5. Definições

**NCIS:LA não me pertence. Lamento a demora e agradeço muito o apoio ;). Talvez este capítulo não seja o esperado, mas era necessário para o curso da história (ou assim o espero). Como nota final, quem será o/a novo/a parceiro/a do Callen?**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

O dicionário explica que desistir é igual a abdicar ou dispensar algo, que significa renunciar ou ceder, que mostra a ausência do desejo de continuar, que é próprio de quem escolhe refrear-se ou impedir-se.

E ele pensou se seria capaz de abdicar da gargalhada dela, se poderia dispensar cada troca de olhares, se caberia nele a renúncia ao som da voz dela, se ceder à vontade de distância dela seria mais fácil, se o desejo de continuar desaparecera dele, se o caminho seria refrear as suas tentativas e impedir-se de questioná-la… e estas últimas reflexões, surpreendentemente, traziam-lhe algum alívio. Sentia que estava em alto mar, que esbracejava interminavelmente, que passavam noites de lua cheia, tardes de sol escaldante e manhãs de ventos gélidos e que não avistava terra alguma. Sim, desistir parecia tão mais fácil, menos duro, tão mais simples, menos exigente…

Envolto neste pensamento, e apesar dos passos curtos e arrastados que usou, concluiu rapidamente a distância que o separava dos vestiários. Quando se preparava para iniciar a procura da roupa do Justin, uma das cortinas é afastada e ele encontra-a. O seu único pensamento foi rápido: desistir seria demasiado difícil, demasiado complexo, demasiado exigente, demasiado duro – basicamente impossível.

Ela trazia o vestido vermelho e florido da Melissa.

Estava de vestido vermelho e florido, mas com a certeza de que era uma agente cuidadosamente treinada, experiente e feroz, comprovadamente eficiente. Ela era uma mulher independente, fora uma adolescente independente, era uma mulher capaz, inteligente e livre. Colocava qualquer homem no seu devido lugar, muitas vezes, apenas com a dureza de um olhar. Muitos criminosos conheceram o fim das suas carreiras no lado negro da vida, pelas mãos desta representante da lei. Com os seus colegas de equipa, deixava claro, no dia-a-dia, que em nada as competências dela se ficavam na sombra das competências deles. E ao seu parceiro, já provara em inúmeras alturas que estavam lado a lado, que o protegia como ele a protegia, que apenas dependia dele na medida em que ele dependia dela.

Porém, a perigosa Kensi Marie Blye derreteu. Sim, porque apesar de feroz e letal, esta Mulher Maravilha tinha uma kryptonite. E porque o dicionário garante que derreter pode ser consumir-se ou dissipar-se, requebrar-se ou apaixonar-se, a Kensi teve a certeza que estava a derreter. As palavras dele deixaram-na a tremer, com o coração aos pulos e os pensamentos em reboliço, e de tão bem que o conhecia, sabia que ele não queria ser seu dono, mas queria-a dele… e sentir-se desejada por aquele a quem queria despertar desejo e vontade obrigava-a a reconhecer, não simples borboletas, mas verdadeiros vendavais, tempestades e tornados, em peripécias e complicados malabarismos, dentro do seu corpo. Não que alguma vez fosse verbalizar qualquer uma destas sensações… ou um décimo que fosse destas sensações. Mas naquele momento, a admiração e o desejo e mesmo, o enlevo que viu nos olhos dele, enquanto o azul apaixonante percorria as curvas do corpo dela, provocaram nela o quase impulso de correr até ele. Correr, abraçar e beijar, e não mais largar…

Mas aí, ele comunicou. Ele comunicou e correu tão mal, incomensuravelmente mal.

«Acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas.» Na verdade ele esperava tanto receber quanto achava dever esta palavra, mas o hábito de se ver fazer tudo errado estava impregnado profundamente neste detetive de Los Angeles. Os autoelogios frequentes, de tão encarecidos, de tão repetidos, de tão ampliados, eram quase caricaturais, mas serviam o propósito de esconder o perfil de menino assustado que ainda surgia nele.

("_É, talvez devas mesmo… mas eu também_", ela pensou. Na postura dele adivinhava uma expressão de derrota, uma expressão que não estava muito afastada da dela.)

Tentando interrompê-lo, chamou o seu nome baixinho. «Deeks…» A voz dela, pouco mais do que murmurada, não foi suficiente para ganhar a sua atenção.

«Nunca gostei do Sabatino e achei… enfim, achei que precisavas do apoio do teu _parceiro_… afinal parecias incomodada… mas até talvez não estivesses…» Dizia nervoso, enquanto encarava apenas o chão e quase… quase… quase aquele chão lhe parecia um caminho de gelo quebrando e, se ele não conseguiria cair, menos ainda, poderia vê-la cair. Desarvorado, tropeçava nas palavras, dizendo até o que já sabia não ser verdade.

("_Como é que ele pode pensar que eu…_" - foi o pensamento dela, mas não o disse.)

«Deeks…» Desta vez, a voz dela foi mais assertiva, talvez até revoltada, mas ainda insuficiente para parar outro discurso incessante.

«Quer dizer, eu sei que estavas…mmmh, incomodada naquele abraço… e ele explicou e…»

("_Ah! Ainda bem que ele explicou, então… - _mais uma vez, parecia revoltar-se com esta ideia, mas não o disse._)_

«Nem consigo imaginar a cara dele quando tu… É para saber que não deve meter-se com a _durona_ Blye…»

«Deeks…» – ouviu-se uma voz desesperada (ela queria que ele confiasse nela, mas também pensava que não podia querê-lo, que se ele parecia quebrado a culpa era dela, que não sabia como resolver esta confusão, que aquilo que quis ver acontecer no passado, durante tanto tempo, era o que mais desejava que não tivesse acontecido, que aquela missão lhe roubara mais do que tempo perto dele e mesmo isso já era demasiado…)

«E eu também devia saber isso… e não devia ter dito… eu sei que nós não temos… enfim, às vezes, uma palavra é só uma palavra… e não temos qualquer direito um sobre o outro e…» - dizia devagar, fazendo pausas para respirar fundo, convencido de que devia corrigir as duas palavras que lhe dissera antes, sem pensar que tentava corrigir com mentiras o que era absolutamente verdade, esquecendo que dissera exatamente o que queria e agora ia dizendo o seu contrário. Mas esta mulher era furiosamente perturbadora e ele sentia-se, de facto, no meio de um lago gelado – ela era o que mais queria, via claramente a impossibilidade física de se afastar por completo, mas sentia-se a afundar nas suas indecifráveis atitudes, depois daquele malogrado afastamento, numa cada-vez-mais-secreta missão.

("_O quê? Não temos…estás a deixar-nos cair?_" – pensou, e se ele a tivesse olhado nos olhos, teria visto uma estranha desilusão, quase como se ela esperasse que ele fosse trazer-lhe a solução para um problema que ela não contava mas ele adivinharia, quase como se esperasse que ele chegasse num cavalo branco e a levasse para longe e construísse a magia de a livrar do _dilema_…)

«… e qualquer um de nós faz o que quiser, é dono de si mesmo… tu… tu fazes… o que quiseres…» - estas palavras eram já pronunciadas com alguma amargura, afinal ela fez mesmo o que quis, afastou-se e afastou-o, sem uma razão e, no tempo que ele lhe dava, parecia afastar-se ainda mais…

("_Não… não é nada disso. Eu não quero, eu tenho que…_" - se tivesse pronunciado esta frase , não a teria terminado, pois nem nas baixas frequências do seu pensamento o conseguiu.)

«… e eu faço o que quiser e…»

("_O quê? Afinal é isto?! Será?_" – de repente, tão de repente, dentro dela, depois da dúvida, da culpa, do medo, da desilusão… a raiva...)

E as excelentes capacidades comunicativas de ambos resultaram _nisto_.

«Claro que fazes Deeks, eu vi isso hoje bem cedo!»

«O que estás a dizer Kensi?»

«Estou a dizer que tens razão Deeks. Nenhum de nós tem qualquer direito de questionar o outro e fico contente que isso esteja bem claro.»

Ela explode com estas palavras e afasta-se, deixando-o revoltado e certo de que, não sendo capaz de desistir, precisava mais do que nunca, daquela ajudinha que o destino ainda lhe devia. Não conseguiria desistir, mas cada vez mais sentia o controlo fugir-lhe. Sabia que tinha que dar tudo de si para ultrapassar esta missão – ser profissional, concentrado, dedicado e … rápido… sim, seria muito bom ser rápido. Até porque o Justin e a Melissa já tinham sido suficientemente difíceis de suportar em condições bem mais simples.

* * *

Ele chegou junto ao porto de S. Pedro rapidamente. Era um dia de sol e céu claro, mas acompanhado de uma leve brisa, que impedia condições mais desagradáveis. Estava ansioso para conhecer o seu novo parceiro, embora não o demonstrasse nem um pouco, mantendo composta uma máscara de seriedade e indiferença.

De repente, avista-a. Ela está claramente a observá-lo e caminha para ele. Ele verifica disfarçadamente a sua arma no coldre e inicia um contacto com o centro de operações.

«Nell, contacta a polícia de L.A.. Acho que temos cá uma foragida da lei que eles vão gostar de encontrar….»

«Callen…» a analista tentou interromper.

«Rápido, antes que ela destrua o meu disfarce… sobre o qual, aliás, ainda aguardo informação.»

A segunda interrupção foi mais longa, mas não foi produzida pelos lábios da Nell.

«Sr. Callen, aqui está a sua parceira. Retomarão disfarces antigos – serão Anna e Scott Hill. Lembre-se que é um agente experiente. Não preciso lembrar-lhe da importância da missão e do seu dever.» E a comunicação terminou, deixando Callen estupefacto e furioso.

("_Ok… Eu consigo… eu consigo…_")

De repente, ela está junto dele. Larga a pega do trolley e coloca no chão o saco que trazia ao ombro. Em movimentos rápidos, aproxima-se, coloca os braços em volta da sua cintura e beija-o. Nada disto é surpreendente. O único problema residiu no facto de que a única coisa que ele conseguiu… a única coisa que conseguiu mesmo foi retribuir – retribuir o abraço, colocando-lhe ainda mais energia do que ela lhe havia oferecido, aproximando os seus corpos em todos os milímetros possíveis, e retribuir o beijo, batalhando com ela pelo domínio do momento, para o terminar acariciando o lábio inferior dela com os dele, depois de o ter mordido suavemente.

«Scott, querido! Obrigada por esta viagem, foi a minha melhor prenda de aniversário até hoje.» Disse-lhe, ainda presa nos braços dele.

«Anna, na verdade é uma prenda da minha tia Hetty. Não vamos esquecer isso.»

Ela sussurrou-lhe então: «E o beijo? Também foi ordem da tia?»

* * *

Entrou devagar no gabinete da Hetty, a medo – se pudéssemos usar esta palavra para falar sobre ela seria seguramente na relação com duas pessoas apenas e Hetty era uma delas. Henrietta indicou a Kensi que se sentasse, algo que a jovem agente fez de imediato.

«Como está Miss Blye?»

«Bem, eu estou bem, Hetty.» - a Hetty perguntou-se porque ainda fazia esta pergunta, se a resposta era sempre tão previsível.

«Esta é a primeira missão após o seu retorno.»

«Eu estou bem Hetty. Estou preparada.» - ela sabia que preparada era a última coisa que estava, mas também sabia que nunca… nunca… mesmo nunca poderia pedir para não participar, não por um antigo desejo de nunca fazer um pouco menos no seu trabalho, mas sim porque tudo nela, à exceção desta culpa sem sentido, a puxava para ele e a empurrava até ele.

«Conversou com ele? Isto é, se posso perguntar-lhe?»

("_Ele_?")

«Ele vai contactar-me.»

Hetty não diz mais nada. Olha a jovem agente e aguarda que ela continue.

Respirando fundo, ela assim o faz.

«Eu devia ter procurado. Não era ele… e para voltar a ser ele, precisava de mim e eu falhei. Isso é tão claro agora. É culpa minha. Eu não posso falhar novamente. Não posso trair o meu _dever_ outra vez.»

«É uma história de amizade.» Hetty disse, quase só para si.

«O quê?»

«Um amigo pode mesmo ser o único fio que liga alguém à vida. Sei que não falhará com a sua amizade.»

A Hetty parecia ter acabado e a Kensi resolveu levantar-se para sair. Mas as palavras da sábia senhora não deixaram de fazer eco nela – uma história de amizade, talvez o peso da dívida que sentia (na surpreendente conclusão de anos de revolta), se validassem por este sentimento, e talvez não fosse indigno, fonte de cobardia ou egoísmo, oferecer um apoio amigo e a tudo o resto dizer não… sem culpa, sem sombra dela no presente ou no futuro.

«Senhorita Blye. Avise o seu parceiro que a tarefa que lhe dei esta manhã foi muito bem-sucedida. Conseguiu convencer a ajudante de cozinha a desistir do trabalho no cruzeiro e até parece que a jovem se saiu bem na audição que ele a convenceu a tentar. Conseguimos que o Sr. Hanna a vá substituir.»

Enquanto a jovem agente saía, com uma correria de mil e um pensamentos, a Hetty sussurrou para si própria.

«Eu sou Henrietta Langue e Henrietta Langue não se deixará vencer por enredos pobres e mal-entendidos... mmmh... contornáveis.»

* * *

;)

Sim, é isso mesmo. Estou bastante preocupada com o enredo da história (a ponto da Hetty ter que colocar um pouco de ordem nisto) e os dois últimos capítulos foram bem mais difíceis que os anteriores, mas não queria demorar ainda mais. Talvez no próximo, possa colocar a história "a bordo" de algo um pouco melhor.


	6. A bordo

**NCIS LA não me pertence.**

**Agora sim, todos a bordo. Abrigada pelo apoio (em particular a Catsa123).**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Quando o Sam chegou à cozinha do navio de cruzeiro, o cenário que encontrou em nada se assemelhava ao que ele esperara. Estas cozinheiras – Camille e Cassie – não poderiam ser mais diferentes e mais semelhantes. As irmãs gémeas encarregadas do comando da cozinha e das refeições de mais de oito centenas de pessoas a bordo tinham os cabelos loiros, claros como as areias das praias de Los Angeles, curtos e de caracóis pouco definidos, de um aspeto descuidado, quase enriçados, que seguiam todas as direções possíveis. Ambas tinham a pele muito clara, os olhos pequenos, como se tivessem ficado presos no momento de um sorriso rasgado, um rosto redondo de bochechas cheias e rosadas, um nariz pequeníssimo e arrebitado e os lábios tão finos quanto os dentes dos garfos. Uma delas vestia uma simples bata branca e usava sapatos baixos, tinha um ar calmo e sereno e um jeito arrastado de andar e de atuar naquela cozinha, falava muito baixo e devagar e, durante a maior parte do tempo, nem falava sequer, resumindo-se a suspiros e exalações profundas. A outra… a outra vestia uma bata laranja e movimentava-se na cozinha em gestos aviados e desastrados, derrubando objetos, alimentos e, às vezes, mobiliário. De tudo o que tentava colocar na panela, apenas uma pequena porção efetivamente entrava no recipiente-alvo. Agia como se não visse corretamente (nem mesmo as quantidades iniciais das receitas respeitava), mas na verdade, era inacreditavelmente distraída. Distraída e barulhenta, amplamente barulhenta – nos movimentos e nas conversas, nas conversas e nas cantorias a que se dedicava a toda a hora. E a irmã… essa ia acertando discretamente as receitas, conhecidas como fenomenais, praticamente paradisíacas.

Assim que o Sam pôs o primeiro pé na cozinha, já a gémea laranja (como mentalmente lhe chamava) lhe repetia ordens para que descascasse as batatas, descamasse os peixes e batesse os ovos. No meio da cozinha e de toda aquela confusão, em que os restantes ajudantes não pareciam mais esclarecidos do que ele, o Sam perdeu-se a pensar sobre o motivo que levara a Hetty a colocá-lo ali. Ele pensava no motivo pelo qual tinha que ser ajudante de cozinha numa missão que era, afinal, uma fachada para obrigar aqueles quatro a entrar nos eixos, e ainda achou que, se a Hetty queria mesmo ser o cupido do NCIS, poderia ter colocado a Michelle a bordo e os dois seriam também, um casal à paisana.

* * *

A viagem até ao porto de S. Pedro, que fizeram juntos, no carro dos Warings, conduzido pelo Deeks, foi estranhamente silenciosa. Esta agente federal notou, pela janela da viatura, as ruas largas da cidade, as lojas apinhadas de gentes e objetos e os edifícios altos e escuros, vendo aproximar-se, ao longe, a linha do mar. Eram tão distintas as duas imagens diante dela, a confusão, a pressa, os movimentos mecanizados das pessoas na rua contrastavam com a calma e serenidade naturais que o mar lhe mostrava naquele dia. A primeira imagem, causadora de um sentido de espaço reduzido, de uma liberdade acanhada, de uma visão limitada, assemelhava-se à sua sensação de um coração restringido a um espaço minúsculo, àquela presença de lágrimas invisíveis que a todo o momento combatia, àquele seu novo hábito de baixar os ombros, cerrar as mãos, temer as sombras (quase sem se aperceber). Mas a imagem do mar, inspiradora de um sentido de liberdade, de possibilidades, de oportunidades, construía nela a sensação de um novo espaço, um conforto e uma esperança que só sentira duas vezes depois do seu regresso – no momento em que o reencontrou e no momento em que ele a pegara ao colo e pronunciara o seu desejo. E de repente, por algum motivo, que quase não identificara, o peso opressivo e imaginado que sentira durante os últimos dias, diminuía.

Respirou fundo e percebeu que as simples palavras de Hetty a haviam ajudado – nada de novo nisso, na verdade. O compromisso que tinha era com a sua palavra e o que prometera havia sido, em abono da verdade, a ajuda e o apoio, que continuava a achar não terem sido os suficientes no passado. Mas para diminuir essa culpa, não fez promessas de amor, porque não podia fazê-las. Além disso, percebeu que na tentativa de proteger aquele que era quase um estranho agora, aquele que não a protegera nunca, aquele que repetia palavras de amor e dedicação que não igualava em gestos, magoava o único que comunicava o seu afeto, o seu carinho, a sua adoração, o seu desejo, com gestos empenhados e gratuitos.

Olhou o seu parceiro, que em silêncio conduzia o carro – olhos presos na estrada e lábios cerrados. Parecia fortemente concentrado na sua condução, quase como se estivesse a fazê-lo pela primeira vez. Este jeito focado dele não era nenhuma novidade para ela e, embora soubesse que ele concentrava todos os seus esforços na tarefa de evitá-la e não exatamente na condução, não conseguia furtar-se a achá-lo simplesmente adorável e lembrou como o "Justin" parecia fazer surgir nele este perfil com mais frequência.

_Estava a meio da escada, quando o viu sentado no grande sofá da sala. De t-shirt cabeada branca e calções pretos, tentava apertar os atacadores das sapatilhas que calçara. A Kensi percebeu que os lábios dele se moviam como quem repetia rapidamente as mesmas palavras. Tentou aproximar-se sem ser notada e, antes que ele a descobrisse, ainda conseguiu perceber o que dizia. Ele, mais sentiu a presença dela do que, de facto, ouviu algum ruído. Parou a sua tentativa com o atacador e olhou-a mesmo a tempo de ver o início daquela desajeitada e esquisita gargalhada – fantástico era o facto de ainda não perceber como algo tão aterrador era, ao mesmo tempo, tão adorável._

_«O que estás a fazer?»_

_«A apertar os atacadores, ó grande agente federal!»_

_«A tentar, queres tu dizer.»_

_«Tu interrompeste.»_

_«Eu acho que tu ainda não detetaste que o coelhinho das orelhas grandes tem que entrar lá na covinha e sair do outro lado.»_

_«Ah! Ah! Eu não vou argumentar. Mas podia, porque, como sabes…» o Deeks vai dizendo, enquanto usa o indicador para apontar a si mesmo, «... Harvard!»_

_«Os atacadores. São só atacadores. Ó grande "detetive barra advogado"!»_

_«Ok, ok. Fica lá com a bicicleta.»_

_«Ah! Touchê!»_

_«Oh! Meu Deus! Não é assim.»_

_«Ok Justin, deixa-me ajudar.»_

_Nesse momento, ela ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, no pouco espaço que ainda havia entre os pés dele e a mesinha de sala em frente ao sofá. Aí, começou a recitar a lengalenga do coelhinho e devagar, apertava os atacadores das sapatilhas dele. Mas se o detetive de Los Angeles ainda não tinha aprendido corretamente a dita lengalenga, também não foi naquele momento que a aprendizagem se deu. Duas ou três palavras depois do início sarcástico e bem-humorado da rima infantil pela sua parceira, já ele não a ouvia. Cravou automaticamente os olhos no decote dela e, sentindo-se meio-culpado, meio-homem mais sortudo do mundo, apenas pensava "ok, isto está mesmo a acontecer"._

_Quando a Kensi terminou a tarefa a que se propusera, levantou o rosto, fixando o seu parceiro e tentando esconder o quanto o aroma dele a perturbara, mas viu, de imediato, que ele estava bem mais desassossegado do que ela. Levantou-se enquanto ele pegou rapidamente uma almofada do sofá, que colocou no colo._

_«Então Justin, aprendeste ou vais começar a comprar sapatilhas com velcro?»_

_Ele só tinha uma resposta._

_«Touchê.»_

Durante essa viagem de carro, prometeu a si mesma que iria compensar todos os momentos de distanciamento que causara, todos os momentos de solidão que lhe trouxera. Afinal, fizera-o sentir-se mais só naquelas duas semanas depois da sua volta, do que quando estava longe. Mas ao olhá-lo e ver o cansaço, a mágoa e talvez a dúvida refletidos no azul profundo dos seus olhos, percebeu que a sua missão a bordo daquele navio seria muito mais a de recuperar a felicidade dele do que a de recuperar qualquer protótipo secreto.

* * *

O Callen e a sua nova parceira percorriam os corredores do navio que imitavam ruas de cidades, passando por um conjunto de lojas que este agente sénior nunca pensou encontrar sobre o mar. Contudo, no meio de todo aquele espanto, eram agentes numa missão – e ambos excelentes agentes.

«Scott, ali à tua direita, não são os teus primos de Festania?»

«O que fazem estes cá? Não lhes conhecemos ligações com as células de Castia.»

«Cuidado. Eles vêm para cá.»

«Ok. Vamos virar à esquerda e…»

«Não há tempo.»

E a nova parceira do líder da melhor equipa do NCIS, entrou na primeira loja à direita, levando-o consigo. É impossível descrever a expressão do Callen – sobrancelhas verdadeiramente alteadas, olhos exponencialmente abertos e a voz presa na garganta. Era um salão de tatuagens.

* * *

O quarto que lhes estava destinado ficava num dos pisos inferiores. Eles sabiam que o Callen ficaria num dos pisos superiores. Não era um quarto grande, mas a Kensi achou que tinha um aspeto confortável e, ao entrar naquele espaço, sentiu que poderia ficar lá para sempre, longe de tudo… quase tudo.

Junto à porta, do lado direito, encontraram um pequeno vestiário e, do lado esquerdo, ficava a casa de banho. A cama estava encostada ao lado direito do quarto, nessa mesma parede, uma janela redonda, não muito grande, deixava entrar no quarto claros raios de sol, que vinham fazer companhia à brisa refrescante do mar. E de repente, ela foi invadida por uma onda de energia positiva – talvez fosse o cheiro do mar, a brisa, o som, as cores iluminantes do céu, o sentido de liberdade ou de oportunidade… Kensi Marie Blye decidiu que não se deixaria comandar por amarguras passadas, culpas incertas, medos pesados – ela já vira a alma dele, conhecia-o bem, sabia que quase caiam no gelo quebradiço daquele lago que pisavam, mas seria ela, agora, a lutar por eles, a tomar para si essa missão… e da melhor maneira que sabia.

(-)

O Deeks e a Kensi arrumaram algumas das suas roupas e prepararam-se para dar início à missão. Resolveram então, deixar o quarto e circular pelo navio, para fazerem um primeiro reconhecimento daquele novo cenário. Terminaram o seu percurso no convés do navio, junto à piscina.

«O Callen está com a…», o Deeks começou e, em conjunto, os dois terminaram: «Tracy!».

«Impossível…»

«Não, bem possível.»

Olharam um para o outro e, novamente em uníssono, disseram: «Hetty!».

«Mas será que a Hetty também lhes disse que teriam que colocar o protetor solar? É isso mesmo, Callen.» Acrescentou o detetive, com um pequeno sorriso.

«Então Justin, ele está apenas a ajudar a esposa. Sabes que o sol nesta altura do dia é muito perigoso.» Disse a Kensi enquanto tirava o vestido de Verão que trazia, mesmo em frente a ele, milimetricamente próxima dele, aliás, ficando apenas com o seu biquíni azul. E com o protetor solar na mão e um jeito doce que em nada parecia dela, acrescentou: «Podes ajudar-me?»

Antes que o Deeks pudesse responder-lhe (não que ele tivesse de imediato pensado numa resposta, de tal forma ficara surpreendido com aquela nova faceta da sua parceira), ouviram uma voz estridente, irritante, completamente exasperante (pelo menos, no ponto de vista da Kensi).

«Justiiiiin!»

«Esta não.» Disse baixinho e entredentes, enfurecida, quase revirando os olhos, enquanto pegava o braço esquerdo do Deeks e, ela mesma, o colocava sobre os seus ombros, prendendo o seu braço direito na cintura dele. A Kensi não o disse, mas ele ouviu-a, nas baixas frequências dos seus gestos: "_És meu_".

* * *

;)

Escrever diálogos é muito difícil para mim, mas esta memória do 3x22 foi uma pequena tentativa.


	7. Sentidos

**NCIS:LA não me pertence.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

Na memória dela correram rapidamente inúmeros momentos de pequena irritação com este tom agudíssimo que, agora, continuava a parecer ferir-lhe os ouvidos. Os sentidos – o sétimo, o oitavo, o nono, todos os seus sentidos de agente especial não se pronunciaram, à altura, quanto aos níveis de criminalidade daquele casal; mas o seu sexto sentido, feminino, desprezou de imediato e profundamente o amarelo esquisito daquele cabelo curto e, no dia em que o Deeks se perdeu a questionar as prévias aventuras profissionais daquele par de pernas – a seu ver – cambaleante, o supracitado sentido (o sexto, o tal feminino) começou a fazer-lhe coceguinhas nas palmas, obrigando-a a cerrar as mãos, fincando punhos no vento… discretamente (ou tanto quanto pôde). Não se apercebeu ou não reconheceu que muito bem se apercebeu, à altura da primeira missão dos Warings, do motivo pelo qual tal coceguinha cresceu nela; do motivo pelo qual a sua mente reproduziu rapidamente vários cenários em que "casualmente" faria tombar rabo tão absurdamente balançante; do motivo pelo qual o seu coração bateu de forma trémula e o ar se esgotou nos pulmões quando os olhos dele tatearam o corpo da loira; ou do motivo pelo qual teve que forçar-se a travar o ímpeto de se posicionar em frente a ele, tentando impedi-lo de tal tateamento óptico. Ficou-se pelas palmadinhas carinhosas no ombro e trincou a língua, para evitar dizer asneiras.

Ora, naquele dia, naquele barco e naquela história (a deles, a de amor), já não havia lugar a trincar a língua e as asneiras anteriormente engolidas iriam então, sair disparadas, qual homem bala, em direção à mulher incapaz de perceber domínios territoriais óbvios. Mas antes que a feroz agente tivesse uma simples oportunidade para vociferar a raiva que antes enlatara dentro dela, já a esganiçada mulher chamava, em acentuados brados, o seu atlético companheiro, Brett Turner.

E Polina Graceffa não era… definitivamente não era figura para poucas palavras e deu, portanto, início a um enorme discurso, despejado aos ouvidos dos seus interlocutores que, em verdade se diga, de interlocutores pouco tinham, pois mais pareciam recipientes de pobres palavras podres.

E ela perdeu-se em histórias sobre os pasteleiros Bob e Rob, que eram assassinos em série e responsáveis pelo que acontecera à Serena e cuja intenção era fazer o mesmo a todos os vizinhos. E para além destes, acrescentou outros pontos a este conto dos pasteleiros matadores, afastando-se cada vez mais da verdade. Continuou a sua tagarelice, questionando o falso casal sobre a indisposição repentina da Melissa, alegando que perderam todas as novidades do bairro quando foram embora, naquela noite, e acrescentando que outras novidades interessantes perderam na sua pequena cave. E não deixou de dizer que adorou tê-los como vizinhos, pois tudo tem sido um aborrecimento após a partida deles.

«Ahhh! Tenho dito sempre ao meu Brett, neste bairro, não se pesca nem uma lata de atum. Se ao menos o Justin e a mulher voltassem…»

«É Melissa, Polaina.»

«Polina.»

«Exato. Polaina.» A Kensi repetiu.

«Ok, ok, ok. Brett, Polina, como estão?» O detetive interrompeu, cumprimentando as duas surpresas. Enquanto elas se olhavam de forma desafiante, firmando os lábios, erguendo o nariz e enchendo o peito, eles comentaram rapidamente a opulência do navio, a simpatia da tripulação e o brilho escaldante do sol.

«Por falar em escaldante, eu e o Brett trouxemos algumas lembranças da nossa cave. Temos algemas novas. Se quiseres passar no nosso quarto… e ela, se não estiver indisposta…» A Polina atreveu-se a dizer, prolongando exageradamente a última palavra.

«Ouve gaja…» A Kensi queria falar-lhe das suas pernas de alicate, do seu pescoço de girafa, de como aquele detetive já tinha todas as algemas de que precisava, de como podia esquecer de vez a ideia de tocar-lhe, ainda que com o mindinho fosse, das mil e uma maneiras que podia usar para colocá-la inconsciente, dos inúmeros ossinhos que podia partir-lhe lentamente, ou de como a relação deles não cabia em simples caves… Mas não conseguiu dizer nada, já que o seu parceiro repetiu a técnica infalível para que aquele casal, e especificamente aquele casal, não os descobrisse. O beijo que ele lhe deu não foi nem curto, nem calmo, nem suave, nem doce, nem romântico… foi um beijo repleto de saudade, de saudade e de desejo e de vontade e de necessidade… Em simultâneo, a mão direita dele tocou o fundo das costas dela (pele tocando pele), voltando-a para ele e aproximando-a incontornavelmente do seu peito; e as pontas dos dedos da sua mão esquerda subiram gentilmente o pescoço dela, parando quando lhe alcançaram o rosto, onde o polegar desenhou pequenos afagos; quase não a olhou nos olhos, encostando rapidamente os seus lábios aos dela, que acariciou com a língua. Ela, de olhos fechados, afastou os lábios, permitindo-lhe toda a exploração que ele exigia; ele aproximou os seus corpos ainda mais que o possível já conseguido, e dedicou-se a recolher à memória o gosto dela, o cheiro dela, o calor do corpo dela… porque se a amava ainda, já não acreditava na possibilidade de eles virem a ser "_eles_".

Espantados, o Brett foi o primeiro a reconhecer que era já hora de se afastarem e, quase arrastando a Polina, conseguiu que deixassem o casal só e perdido no motim interno daquele beijo.

Quando o beijo parou, ele colocou ambas as mãos em igual posição, afagando as duas faces da Kensi e encostou a sua testa à dela, de olhos fechados. Respirou fundo. De repente, recolheu as mãos aos bolsos dos calções que ainda trazia e deu um passo atrás, explicando que iria ao bar do outro lado da piscina, fazendo sinal ao Callen, ao cruzar-se com ele, para que o seguisse até lá. Assim, poderiam discretamente trocar as primeiras impressões. Dito isto, afastou-se e seguiu esse plano, sem nunca olhar para trás, deixando uma parceira sem palavras e sentindo-se inacreditavelmente atordoada.

* * *

(…)

Se ela ficou abalada com o beijo repentino, ele não ficou menos, mas a pertinência da missão obrigou-o a ativar o "modo agente" e seguir em direção ao bar, alertando o Callen para a oportunidade de contacto. Os dois homens pediram bebidas para si próprios e para as suas esposas e, enquanto o funcionário do cruzeiro, um homem alto e magro, de bigode farfalhudo e olhar taciturno, as preparava, o líder da equipa conseguiu explicar ao detetive que reconheceu elementos de uma célula de Festania a bordo. Os dois investigadores partilharam a preocupação com esta reviravolta na missão: estes elementos seriam capazes de reconhecer o Callen se o vissem, a equipa não tinha qualquer informação sobre ligações entre estes e os elementos de Castia que estavam a investigar e ainda ninguém havia feito progressos nessa mesma investigação. Assim, o plano seria colocar o detetive e a agente a sondar os Festanianos, enquanto o Callen, a Tracy e o Sam continuariam com o plano inicial.

Antes de afastar-se, o detetive olhou o penso protetor que o agente mais velho tinha na parte superior do braço direito, fazendo depois regressar o olhar ao rosto do Callen com um jeito inquisitivo. A resposta do colega de equipa foi curta. «Não perguntes.» (Pois… o Callen não gostava mesmo de tatuagens.)

O Callen regressou para junto de Tracy, entregando-lhe a bebida e tentando disfarçar a viagem rápida que os seus olhos azuis fizeram sobre o corpo dela. As palavras que trocaram – em sussurros – foram técnicas, objetivas e sem rodeios, mas os gestos que compunham o disfarce de ambos eram ternos, afetuosos e sensuais. O plano era simples, já que a informação era escassa: encontrar e atualizar o Sam sobre a situação.

* * *

(…)

«Como assim? A missão é falsa? Sam?» O parceiro do ex-agente da Marinha questionava exasperado, de rosto vermelho e olhos absurdamente abertos, como se acreditasse que, ao abri-los desta maneira, se tornasse mais capaz de enxergar a verdade de toda aquela situação.

O casal Hill conseguira chegar à cozinha, passando por colaboradores atulhados em ordens contrastantes e gritarias desnecessárias, pouco atentos a visitas de hóspedes do cruzeiro àquele espaço. Encontraram o Sam, enfurecido e entediado, questionando mentalmente e de forma azedada o plano de Hetty e, sem rodeios, entregaram-lhes as novidades da missão: havia Festanianos no cruzeiro. Depressa o falso ajudante de cozinha percebeu a reviravolta que dera toda aquela história e resolveu contar ao seu parceiro que a informação sobre o grupo terrorista de Castia e o protótipo secreto era falsa. Naquele momento, a presença do grupo de Festania era um dado alarmante.

«O que se passa na minha cozinha? Quem são vocês?» O grupo de investigadores foi interrompido de forma arrogante pela gémea laranja. Mas antes que pudessem reagir, outra interrupção surpreendeu os navegantes.

«Este é o capitão do navio. Dirijam-se todos imediatamente ao convés.» Uma voz ouviu-se, vinda dos altifalantes a bordo.

* * *

;)


End file.
